Volitive Conundrum
by Toxic Lies Opened Graves
Summary: Serenity Wheeler lives a life that she can't stand, she wants be true to the people around her and herself. Only then can she be liberated from the shackles that confine her to a hell on earth. The Coupling...? The Adventure...? Read to find out!
1. Diary Entry 1

Disclaimer: I hope one day to be rich enough to buy the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but as of now (until my plans for world domination are achieved...) **I can not and do not **own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or plot lines.

_Dear Diary,_

_I realized I have problems, like any other person. But mine are ones that make me hollow. I have started using you to help me overcome obstacles, one by one. But first I should list them out, so then I can tackle them. So please hear me out, give me the motivation I need to feel important in my life._

_1. I am far too dependent on my brother, he deserves a sister who can help him._

_2. I am too much an introvert to ever say what I think and feel, which allows me to feel ignored and neglected._

_3. I can't defend my self very well, verbally or physically._

_4. I am not being true to myself, I try to fit in._

_5. I allow others to walk all over me._

_6. I hate that I automatically try to please people._

_7. I want to find my talent._

_8. I need to be confident in myself_

_9. I want to feel close to others_

_10. I want to accomplish this list to finally have the will to stand up against my mother._

_Yes, I have stated it, finally, my mother has been abusive since the divorce. She is an alcoholic and hurtful mentally and physically. I haven't told a soul yet, because I know deep down, far down in her tortured soul, she loved me once. I believe that she may still love me yet. I can't bring myself to tell anyone else until I face and, for that to happen I need to be a person I can look up to. I must be happy with myself as a person and accepting of others even if they don't understand or like me._

_So I will face her first, I will see if we can change our ways and become the people we tell ourselves to be. If I tell the others, I know she will be reported and taken away. I don't want that, I want to help her, fix her wounds, and make her see the loving woman she can be._

_But I am too weak right now and just barely holding on. I want to give in, but I won't, I don't work that way._

_Please, motivate me._

_**Serenity Wheeler**_


	2. Miss Independent Project

Disclaimer: I hope one day to be rich enough to buy the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but as of now (until my plans for world domination are achieved...) **I can not and do not **own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or plot lines.

_**And to ease your confusion....(for my story)**_

_Yugi Mutou = Yugi Muto Dark Yugi = Atem Muto Anzu Mazaki = Téa Gardner Katsuya Jonouchi = Joey Wheeler Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor Mai Kujaku = Mai Valentine Ryou Bakura = Ryou Yami Dark Bakura = Bakura Yami Marik/Dark Marik Ishtar = Marik Ishtar Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba = Mokuba Kaiba Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Muto Shizuka Jonouchi = Serenity Wheeler Ryuji Otogi = Duke Devlin Pegasus = Maximillion Pegasus Ishizu = Ishizu_

-

-

Serenity winced as the concealer brush was dabbed over her arms and shoulders. It was about all the makeup she ever wore or bought, her mother wouldn't approve of anything else.

Serenity winced at the evading thoughts and feelings about her mother. Her mother, Myra, had been in an awful fit last night, Serenity remembered it as if it were not a minute ago.

_Beer cans decorated the ragged floor and the stench of alcohol filled the room. Serenity knew right then and there that there would be trouble if she didn't escape to her room in time._

_"Where you goin' hun? Why don't you sit down with dear old mom and talk, how was your day?"_

_Serenity watched the older woman stumble around, Myra's eyes never leaving her target. It was too late for escape, Serenity looked down to the floor, just waiting for what was to come._

"_Come on hun, I want to know. What, is momma not good enough? Doesn't momma give you a place to sleep, eat, and live?"_

_Serenity smelled the drunken breath, she closed her eyes at the nauseating smell._

_And that was all it took._

_Searing jilted Serenity's eyes open, her mother's hand had already left her face but Serenity knew a red imprint would stay._

_The young girl just watched as her mother's tough hands turned to fists. Those large hazel eyes only blinked when the fists came down on her arms, her stomach, and her legs. What could she do? She wasn't an adult , and this was her mother._

_The one who had read her fairy tales, the one that had made her breakfast in bed, the one who cried as Serenity left for her first day of Kindergarden The very same one that was now hurting her._

_Serenity just looked at Myra, the pain she felt was caused by that woman. Serenity felt her involuntary winces, flinches, and pained whimpers. Why wouldn't she stop? Why was Serenity such a horrible daughter, what had the daughter done to deserve such treatment?_

_Those questions all filled Serenity's mind, she was just waiting for her mother to get tired, Serenity never fought back, never tried to over power, never called stop. It was not in the nature of the outer perceived Serenity, no matter what her mind was thinking and saying._

_It was been a thrashing by the time Myra stopped and slugged away, satisfied that Serenity felt the pain, that she had someone to control and over power._

_Serenity struggled to limp towards the sanctuary of her room. She set her alarm to five o' clock, she knew there would be bruises to cover._

_The sad eyed auburn haired girl fell onto her meager bed with a quiet thud. Finally she welcomed the darkness with a thoughtless mind._

Serenity felt tears prickling down her face, she quickly wiped them away, no one needed to know this side of her, this pathetic weak side of a smiling foolish idiot of a girl.

Serenity finished applying the makeup over the visible parts of her body, luckily it wasn't much. Despite it being the last day of summer, Serenity wore a two thirds length pink sleeve top with khaki capris and neutral brown sandals.

Her fingers went to the first page of the diary she found just that morning, her resolve written on those pages, those fruitless words were just false hopes, how did she even hope to begin the list?

_I am far too dependent on my brother, he deserves a sister who can help him._

That was the number one on her list, here she was, about to go and visit Joey and his friends, after all, this was the day before they all began school together. Serenity's eyes shined wonderfully for one second. Then it faded, she had to keep up her charade for her brother, he would just blame himself at her unhappiness.

It didn't take Serenity long to put on her happy facade. But in all honesty, she was eager to meet Joey's friends. She had really only talked to Téa, Tristan, and Duke. So her smile was an easy one when she snuck of of the house.

She walked the city with the ease of one living there their whole life, she had only been there since the summer but she felt at home here. She was close to Joey and she loved being lost in the city. She passed huge buildings like Kaiba Corp., the gigantic sky scraper put all others to shame, but Serenity felt the building itself was too cold and artificial, there was no love, care, or small details that made it stand out... other than it's height.

Serenity trailed down the streets, a watch on her right hand. She passed flashy cars, honking horns, and distressed citizens along the way.

Finally she made it to her destination, the central park of the looked to the late morning sky and felt a gentle breeze on her face, she stood there for a tranquil moment. It was there that Joey and his friends found her. She need not even say a word, she knew Joey would introduce his sister, but Serenity's diary kept running across her mind. So when she came over to the group she smiled to Joey and waved to the curious faces.

"Hello! I'm Joey's sister Serenity, I just moved here this summer and will be in your high school."

Serenity took a few breaths, silent ones. She looked over to her brother, surprised but proud that Serenity could take charge. She seemed to surprise the ones she talked to, Serenity noticed Tristan's skeptical glance.

Atem, Yugi's older brother, was the first to step forth and give her a hug.

"Well, miss Serenity, I guess we're going to have to take care of you now."

Serenity was shocked by his very deep voice, was that normal for a teenager?

"Yeah, you better watch it! We're going to you into one of us!." Yugi stated with enthusiasm, she had always thought his childish actions adorable, and today was no different.

"Sup, I'm Ryou, my twin Bakura isn't here right now..." Serenity nodded and watched him blush as she gave him a hug.

" Dats about it 'cause ya know Mai and Téa."

Serenity gave Joey a playful shove and she watched his eyes go wide as she said.

"Next to work on your grammar."

"And what's wrong wit it?"

The group laughed at his defensive pose, he quickly recovered and messed up his little sister's hair.

'So we got ourselves a joker eh?"

Serenity stuck out her tongue, she already felt better, her brother didn't mind her more vocal side she was showing. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she could speak. Serenity beamed at she talked with them, slowly moving out of the park and towards the Muto shop.

Serenity liked the coziness of the shop's inside, Solomon was currently selling candy to kids, but Serenity felt that there was a deeper purpose for this shop. She glanced around, her eyes always going toward the back of the shop, another door was there, she watched the Muto boys guard it and direct the kids away from it.

Serenity tugged on Joey's shirt and stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Joey, what behind that door."

Her hazel eyes witnessed the darkening tone of his face, Serenity felt the secret being kept within him. He smiled at patted her head.

"Who knows these days."

Serenity faked a smile as she though of how her brother just lied to her face, well, she was not honest with him either... she'd have to let it go for now. Solomon gave them all some candy for free, Yugi was the most talkative of the group as they passed everywhere.

"Serenity, what is your favorite color?"

Serenity looked at Yugi, who took some time after his long winded friendship babbling to talk to her, that was actually pretty nice, he remembered other people were there. Serenity looked down for a moment thinking.

"I like maroons and reds pretty much, they are my favorite."

Tristan paused for a moment, his face looked panicked and he looked severely troubled, Joey seemed to have the same expression, but not as intense.

"Wait a minute Miss, I always thought you loved pink!?"

'Yeah, wat the pinhead said!"

Serenity looked to Tristan and her brother, she really didn't like the color pink that much, but of course her appearance would say otherwise. Atem gave her a quizzical eyebrow, and Téa was at an unusual quiet throughout this entire thing, seeming to just be listening to Yugi, but now she was paying attention.

"Well I like reds."

So there was another shocker, Joey shrugged and chuckled, his little sister was just full of surprises. Yugi smiled at Serenity and stated a few words.

"I think the color maroon will end up suiting you when you're an adult."

Serenity was curious as to why, but it was Joey who voiced the question. Yugi just smiled and yawned, saying he and Atem needed to head home. Serenity didn't find it surprising that Téa followed the Muto boys.

Mai, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou were left. Serenity glanced at the white haired boy curiously.

"Ryou, where'd you grow up?"

Ryou was sweet and he smiled happily that anyone would be curious as to his childhood. He explained he and his twin were born in Britain while their father explored Egypt, gaining their interest in the culture with artifacts and hieroglyphs.

"I don't think I met your brother..."

Joey, who was standing next to the shorter british boy, had a secretive face on. He nudged Ryou, they seemed to communicate on some unspoken level.

"Well, Bakura, you'll know him when you see him."

Serenity stayed silent for awhile, Mai had taken control of the conversation, teasing Joey with choices of dog related words. Ryou tried to defend the the golden blonde, but in vain of Mai's experience.

Serenity was left with Tristan for company, but she wanted to figure out her brother's little secretive actions, why?

Tristan nudged her, she gave him one of the cutesy smiles that she hated, yet did anyway.

"Now there's the Serenity I know."

Yeah right.

Serenity moved away from him a little, she could tell he didn't like it. The more dependent Serenity would have giggled and said something cute and girly.

"Hey, Serenity, what's up?"

Serenity sighed, remember her diary, she wanted to become stronger, even if it means people didn't like who she was, it was her.

"Look, I don't feel that comfortable with you. I really don't know you or anything. I'm not trying to be rude or hurtful but, I'm not comfortable."

Tristan stopped talking to her, five minutes later he had some important 'thing' to attend that he had totally forgot.

"Good riddance to da smuck! Makin' moves on Serenity!"

Mai laughed and punched his shoulder, Serenity giggled, Mai was a good match for Joey.

Serenity studied her surroundings, she had managed to make it back to the Kaiba Corp. building, it seemed that Mai and Joey were leading her home. Serenity's heart began to beat wildly, not yet, she didn't want to go home until she felt she has the power to change things between her and her mother. This wasn't the time, she had to think fast.

"Joey, can I use your cellphone?"

"Whateva."

He tossed her the cellphone, Serenity quickly grabbed it and dialed the phone number to the household phone. It rang three times and then came a drunken greeting.

"Hey mom, I'm staying with friends tonight. They are giving me a ride to school tomorrow."

"Humph, friends... I don't believe it, who cares anyway."

The phone hung up, and it was only then that Serenity realized that she needed to collect things from her room so she could get ready, also, she needed to find someplace to stay.

She looked over to Joey and Mai, he hadn't heard the conversation which in Serenity's opinion was good. He was a great brother, usually to attentive, but luckily Mai had soothed a lot of his over protective ways.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone."

Mai giggled as Joey's mouth fell open for two reasons, him in Mai... LOVEBIRDS! And the fact that his little innocent sister would even mention such a thing.

Serenity winked at the two, running off before they could say more, especially Joey.

She ran back to her house, deciding on what she needed for the first day. She stopped at her front door, would her mother be waiting for her? Looming somewhere close by to hear if she would come home?

Serenity sighed, she needed clothes for tomorrow, so she'd have to sneak in.

Silently Serenity turned the knob and between her delicate fingers she felt it open ever so slowly. She felt confident as she heard snoring from the family room, the farthest room from the foyer.

She tiptoed up the creaky wooden staircase and into her disheveled room. She took her book bag, stuffed it with clothes, concealer, notebooks, pencils, and folders, that would be all she'd need.

Serenity snuck back down those rickety stairs, at the last step there was an unbearable creak.

'Wha-What."

Serenity bit her lips and closed her eyes, blindly running to the door. She quickly maneuvered herself out of the house and into the city on this late afternoon.

Hearing her Myra's snores had Serenity thinking. She needed a job, her own bank account, and what ever insurance she could get. She tried to think of places that would give such things, Solomon's place wasn't a bad idea... and neither was Kaiba Corp. Serenity decided she'd need two jobs anyway, to keep her away from home, to allow her to be herself without being suppressed.

Serenity's first stop was Kaiba Corp.

Serenity gulped as she walked into the high building, the inside was not much better than the outside, cold, unimaginative, simple, and very white.

Serenity walked to the front desk and smiled to the bored secretary. The woman with the name tag "Cecil" looked Serenity up an down with pursed red lips and then handed her a job application, not questions asked, no words given.

Serenity accepted it happily and sat down at a waiting table near the large double door entrance. She spent thirty minutes filling it out and handing it to the so very talkative Cecil that accepted the application like it had rabies.

"You'll be scheduled for an interview via mail and within this week."

Cecil went back to her computer surfing, Serenity was dismissed, just like that.

Serenity didn't like it, but said nothing as she walked out the door.

Her next stop was much more friendly, Solomon hired her on spot, no application required, she started next week, to make sure she was situated in school. Serenity walked from there triumphantly, at least she would have one job. Now she needed to plan on a place to sleep for the night.

Kisara, a girl she had met awhile back, was now a pretty good friend. She used to be poor, like Serenity's family, but now she was living in a Penthouse near Kaiba Corp. She had albino pale skin, even whiter hair, and blue eyes. Actually Serenity remember Kisara calling herself one type of albinism, but not the actual name.

Serenity passed over a few streets and walked around many corners and she was at the condo complex where, at the top, Kisara lived. She used an intercom system to get a hold of Kisara.

She heard giggles in the background before an answer came.

"Hello?" Serenity smiled, her voice was also so happy.

"Hey Kisara, it is Serenity, I was wondering if I could come up."

"Uh, sure hold on."

Serenity strained to hear the shuffling of feet, what on earth was the girl doing? Finally a buzzer rang and Serenity was allowed to enter the complex. She hit the elevator to go up and waited patiently.

After a few moments the was a ding from the contraption and out came a tall blue eyes, brown haired man. He said nothing to Serenity, but coldly walked out of the building, no glances back. Serenity shrugged it off, weirdo.

Serenity entered the elevator and hit the button with the number eight on it, she tapped her feet to the elevator music. Finally it stopped and the doors slowly opened and then...

WACK

"Seri! It's been awhile!! I missed you. What brings you here!?"

Serenity hesitated, but stood her ground and asked very politely.

"Can I stay here awhile?"

The automatic answer was yes from the girl. There was excitement at what they could do and makeovers and whatnot. Serenity just stared at the girl and the place she was living in.

"Kisara... you're my age right... how can you afford this place."

A secretive smile and shrug were the only answers she received. Again Serenity felt frustrated with the answer, so this time she pushed a little more.

"Well, I want to move in with you, if you don't mind... what is your rent?"

Kisara looked at the taller girl in bewilderment.

"Live here?"

Serenity confirmed with a nod.

"Alright Seri, I have a connection with Kaiba Corp. It is only for me to stay here, so I don't think you'd be allowed to... but I don't think they'd mind if you spend nights here, I sure don't!"

It was still a little too vague to sate Serenity's ever growing curiosity, but pushing can lead to too many unintended arguments and leaked information.

Serenity looked to her watch for the time, it was nearing eight, her day was long spent, walking, talking, and thinking. But tonight there would be no fear of bruises and alcohol, no loud shattering noises, no heart wrenching tears of self hate...

Serenity didn't want to go back... but if she wanted to be strong, she couldn't run away.

Kisara made them some T.V. dinners and allowed Serenity to sleep on her plush couch with luxurious blankets. Serenity felt a peaceful sleep overtake her, she felt free of her shackles for just one night.


	3. For Understanding

Disclaimer: I hope one day to be rich enough to buy the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. **I can not and do not **own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or plot lines...damn.

What's going on!!!

NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE SO PLEASE READ

THIS GIVES INFORMATION TO THOSE CONFUSED SOULS OUT THERE...

(Maybe an author's note, I dunno know... maybe I lied.)

This is information that I might deem obvious but others might not. I think the sibling thing is easy to understand, the age thing will make it so much easier to understand grade levels and what not.

**Ages**

Age 60 Group-Solomon

Age 30 Group- Maximillion

Age 20 Group- Mai, Ishizu, and Duke

Age 18 Group- Ryou, Yami Bakura (in the story it is just Bakura), Joey, Tristan, and Yami Yugi (Atem),

Age 17 Group-Yugi, Téa, Seto, Kisara, and Serenity.

Age 14 Group- Mokuba

**Siblings**

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba

Joey and Serenity Wheeler

Atem and Yugi Muto

Bakura and Ryou Yami

Ishizu and Marik Isthar


	4. Diary Entry 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plots in Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Dear Diary,_

_Good Morning! I just woke up a few minutes ago, Kisara is still asleep. I am so excited about today, I'm going to Joey's school, better yet, I am in his grade. Yep have skipped a grade! I feel really lucky right now, I have a fresh start here, for the most part. I get to meet new people, make friends, and become the person I want to be. So let us review "me list" of things I need to improve upon._

_I am far too dependent on my brother, he deserves a sister who can help him._

_I feel like I am becoming more independent as the day goes on, I'm thing about health insurance and what not! I've got a job and possibly another one. I'm able to introduce myself to a crowd and talk with them... I'm a big girl now! ._

_I am too much an introvert to ever say what I think and feel, which allows me to feel ignored and neglected._

_Well, I'm working on this one..._

_I can't defend my self very well, verbally or physically._

_Not even close...._

_I am not being true to myself, I try to fit in._

_Still True_

_I allow others to walk all over me._

_Well...Yeah..._

_I hate that I automatically try to please people._

_Yep, I do it very naturally._

_I want to find my talent._

_Do I even have one?_

_I need to be confident in myself_

_Come on, confidence doesn't come in a day!_

_I want to feel close to others_

_I feel close to Kisara, sometimes Yugi, of course to Joey... I still need to branch out._

_I want to accomplish this list to finally have the will to stand up against my mother._

I have a long road ahead...

_**Serenity**_


	5. Welcome to the Confusion Called School

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Should be mine but is not, so damn you all...just joking, except I _**don't**_ own Yu-Gi-Oh! CURSES!

Warning-I don't know if it will be this chapter or the next but...one-sided shonen-ai is on the way... I'm sorry shonen-ai/yaoi lovers...coming soon stories for that. XP Read on if you don't care or don't understand what that/this means.

Serenity put down her diary, closing it with a lock and key. She hid the key in her book bag and took out clothes for school. She looked at her vibrant red vest with a white shirt under it, she wanted to pair it with her cute plaid skirt and knee high boots...but wasn't that a little too much? Her other choice being a baby pink T-shirt with a smiley face paired with knee length Jean shorts and tennis shoes.

Serenity's brow furrowed under her thoughts, she did not like outfit two at all but her first one, well she was not ready for it.

She mixed the outfits, the white shirt under the vest with the Jean shorts and tennis shoes. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom, not bad, her eyes went back to the skirt...but forget it.

Serenity applied concealer to her bruises, beginning to fade ever so slightly, then brushed her teeth and hair.

By the time Kisara woke up, Serenity had breakfast made for the two of them.

"I should have you over more often."

Serenity grinned as the newly awakened albino slurped down eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. Serenity ate at a much slower pace, watching her friend scurry back and forth, wailing about how late she was and why had she slept in.

The hazel-green eyed girl giggled at her friend's nonstop panic until they where hailed into a car, a chauffeur, much to Serenity's surprise. She thought Kisara could drive by now, even Serenity had her temps, and once she had a car she wanted a driver's license. They entered the leather seated car, a cool comfort as the car began to drive away.

The car went by too fast for Serenity to make out faces or street names, but they managed to get to the school early, truly amazing at the speed Kisara needed to get ready in. They got out of the car, Kisara easily flowing into a different crowd, leaving Serenity to follow or disappear.

Serenity took a deep breath and decided to part ways with Kisara, she didn't want to attach herself and become dependent on the girl, plus, Serenity was a grade higher and it would be useless.

Serenity studied the school, it wasn't a bad one, Domino high school had some of the best academics and athletics around. She then looked at the pristine brick building in deep thought, then sighed, so here she was, by herself.

Minutes felt like hours when while she was waiting, Serenity felt time move slowly as she walked the grounds of the school. She wasn't ready to go in yet, she needed to find her homeroom teacher, get a schedule, and meet people, to find people she wanted to talk more to. Ones that she could be herself around and not some puesdo-appearance of a sweet and meek girl.

Her resolve was to be who she was, not what she pretended to be.

And her resolve would start as she passed under a certain tree and felt a smack on her bottom. She turned, only to hear a low voice grunting.

"Would have been more fun if it was a skirt."

"Well damn, because I don't care."

She looked to the boy, leaning against a tree with a book in hand, tall with tanned skin...and slightly familiar features. She couldn't quite place those features, and she didn't want to spend too long in this guy's company.

"Oh, a feisty one."

Serenity was slightly taken aback, no one ever in her life called her feisty...did she like it? She slowly grinned as she replied,"damn straight."

The tall boy let out an amused chuckled, Serenity was able to get a better look at his book, wait, the leather binding revealed no name...it was a note book. The boy grinned when he noticed it caught her attention. He revealed his writing weapon of choice, a ball point pen.

"I'll read you some if you tell me your name."

Serenity replied with her name in an off handed manner, more curious to the book than to the boy, she was an avid reader of sorts.

The platinum blonde haired boy cleared his throat and threw in an egotistical bow to his audience before he began.

"Well, this book is of things you've never heard before...and to you my feisty fiend I bestow a privilege," Serenity decided she liked his voice, not too awkwardly low, but definitely not a high pitched voice, she was already acute to his words as he began to read, " Moonlight streaks the sovereign sky and with it's touch none deny the beauty of the night."

His voice trailed off, leaving Serenity curious to more, it was far too short, plus, she liked his voice. She had nearly gone off into some dreamy land of skies and moons with the sounds only the night can conjure with that voice, but instead, the bell rang. She didn't have much time to find her homeroom, she was just by a tree with a stranger. But he, that stranger, seemed to read her frantic look and laugh.

"Don't expect me to help you, I don't feel like going in there right now."

Serenity, slightly annoyed with the stranger, abandoned to scramble through the trafficking doors, past multiple metal detectors, and only then did Serenity find some salvation, and it was in her most reliable person... Joey.

Joey was headed into a classroom, they shared the same last name and grade...that had to be her classroom. Serenity managed to push her way through the crowd and squish between people, finally making it into the homeroom as the tardy bell rang, great timing.

"Hey ya Serenity! Wat you doin' here? Your ma younger sister."

To make his point, Joey made exaggerate height gestures, showing the height difference, the class giggled, Serenity herself had inflamed cheeks, so what if she wasn't as tall as him?

Serenity looked around for some help on where to sit, receiving it after the teacher drank a dainty sip of warmed coffee and pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Class, we have a transfer student, Serenity Wheeler, she has skipped a grade for more challenging academics, welcome her."

Joey's mouth opened, as did Tristan's. Ryou sat there smiling politely, as if he wouldn't expect less of her. Joey's chest puffed out and he took on a proud stance.

"Well ma sister would be a genius."

Serenity sat down next to her brother, she began to look for the rest of his group, no where to be found, she asked him what was up, where were, Yugi, Téa, and Mai? Joey patted her shoulder, and being the great brother he was, explained.

"Mai is twenty, so no more schoolin' for her if she don't want it. Yugi and Téa are lower class-men by a year, like you would'a been. But like Kaiba," Joey spat the name like a plague, "you skipped a year. He is in a different home room though, the "Smucks" as we call 'em. So is this kid Marik, plus Bakura, and a few more odd and problematic students that don't get along wit us, but whateva."

Serenity stayed silent for a while, so her brother had made some enemies it seemed, she smiled at how childish he handled the problem...'whateva?' Serenity mentally shook her head.

The teacher began to pass out schedules and Serenity got a special note from Atem, she opened it, away from the curious prying eyes of her brother.

_I looked up the color Maroon, also the color red...want to know what they mean?_

Serenity replied yes and passed back the note, avoiding Joey's attempt to intercept it.

"Uncool guys."

Serenity tapped with her pencil quietly as she waited, the teacher was babbling on, ever so slowly passing around schedules. Serenity was hit in the head with the note, the teacher looked around, only catching a quick flash a white, soon she shrugged it off and went on babbling.

_Well, are you ready for this first,_

_Red_

_Red is the warmest of all colors. Red is the color most chosen by extroverts and one of the top picks of males. On the negative side red can mean temper or anger. Red is the color of prosperity and joy. Red roses symbolize passionate love. Red is associated with fiery heat and warmth. It can also mean danger._

_Red is the color of blood, and as such has strong symbolism as life and vitality. It brings focus to the essence of life and living with emphasis on survival. Red is also the color of passion and lust._

_Red lovers tend to be increased with enthusiasm and interest, more energy, action and confidence to go after your dreams, and have protection from fears and anxieties. Red promotes will power and courage, sexuality, add vitality._

_Maroon_

_Maroon is very much like red, but more reformed and regal. Maroon is a dark color, mixing in a sense of mystery. Their negative side involves temper, anger, and disconnection with life, hiding in a shell. Maroon is the color of appeal and maturity. Maroon entails deep dangers._

_Maroon is the color of roses, the sun setting sky, earth clay, and is a strong symbol of being thoughtful and intellectual. It also holds the many symbolisms of red._

Serenity looked to Atem, his brother had said those things about her. "Suiting her" when she was older? Had she given too much away?! Serenity turned her head away, still feeling Atem and Joey's eyes on her. Joey, knowing something was wrong, punched the spiky haired boy. No sound escaped Atem's lips, he knew something hit a string with Serenity with those words.

Serenity was wondering how much this boy and his depth seeing younger brother knew...those were the things she intended to be, what she wanted to be, she knew her situation right now was not right...but what did the MUTO BOYS KNOW?

Serenity quickly scribbled down,

_Really, it sounds like some good color choices._

She threw the crumpled paper at Atem, watching him smile upon reading her messy handwriting.

Finally the teacher handed papers to Serenity, but unlike the others, there was no schedule in those papers. Her eyes looked questioningly to the teacher's and the teacher had an answer ready.

"They want to move you to a different home room."

"Wait! Miss P!!! No way, thats ma sister!"

The teacher shook her head to the horrified Joey, Serenity sighed, trying not to show any emotion, but she was relieved...it meant she could stand on her own two feet even more, sorry big brother...but Serenity didn't want to be a weakling.

So Serenity collected her things, then headed to the directed classroom three doors down on the opposite side of the hall way. She gently opened the door.

"Ah! Here she is," a tall man said, his glasses sliding down his nose," Miss Serenity...what is your last name child?" Serenity looked at the questioning man and answered with a shrug, he just nodded and pointed to where she could sit.

"Yes, Serenity, all right so here is your schedule...and lemme' see," He pulled out a paper from an unruly stack and handed it to her," now I was going to have Bakura show you around, or Marik, but they aren't here...so Kaiba will do just fine."

Seto Kaiba, Serenity recognized the young boy...oh yes...hadn't he left Kisara's building the other night? Serenity shrugged, she still didn't know him that well, but it seemed he might know Kisara.

Serenity watched a few students shuffle around, Seto was too busy on his laptop to watch anyone or pay attention. So it was very surprising when Serenity's hand was the only visible thing before him.

"Hey, I'm Serenity, I friend of Kisara...you know her?"

Seto's face gave nothing away, he simple removed her hand from his field of vision and continued typing. Leaving Serenity a little annoyed, and the old Serenity would just be fine with that but you know, she wasn't just some pushover!

"Hey, smart guy, you'll be showing me around, so learn how to speak when addressed."

Oh, that hit a cord, and Serenity knew she had by the way his eye slightly twitched and he ever-so-slowly, allowed his sleek laptop to close. He came face to face with her, a cold intensity in his blue eyes.

"I don't need to help you if you are an idiot, it won't do either of us any good. Get over it and come talk to me when you start controlling a company from your school grounds that is worth more than this entire city."

Serenity was taken aback, who wouldn't be?

"Well, get some manners and you wouldn't have others annoying you and maybe stop surrounding yourself with idiots if you need to control them from a distance."

Oh, she had him an engagement for her very first verbal sparring, but those words had automatically come out...oops.

"Well, I do try, but you all seem to be attracted to me."

Serenity gave her own little glare back, something that would have shocked her brother.

"Well idiots flock in masses, an idiot like you would feel right at home, especially if you keep them."

Seto Kaiba's glare intensified, Serenity found herself wishing she hadn't felt so offended because maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. He wasn't going to help her, she wouldn't want to help anyone that insulted their corporation, a very huge corporation. She was waiting for his blow up, here it would come, his face gave none of it away though, but how could he not want to take her down verbally?

And then there was laughter. Kaiba's laughter.

"Yeah, you would be a friend of Kisara's."

Thank the world for connections and friendship. But it made Serenity wonder how well he knew Kisara... The teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah Marik, glad you could make it on accordance with your schedule."

Marik rolled his eyes, Serenity eyed the man, weirdly gelled hair, short purple shirt, piercings...she had never met anyone like that. He sat down right next to her and eyed her with some unknown annoyance.

"Never mind Mr. Kaiba, Marik will be helping Serenity out."

Serenity felt like it could potentially be a very bad idea. Marik just grinned, Kaiba shook his brunette head and brought out his computer again.

This left Serenity with a schedule, a weird guy, and a completely new school...bring it on.

As if on cue, the bell rang.

Serenity felt the paper snatched from her hands, Marik looking at it and handing it back to her. He shrugged and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Marik!"

He turned around and grinned.

"Your schedule doesn't fit with mine, you'd be a nuisance I don't want to deal with it."

With those words of endearment he was gone with the flocking chaotic crowd.

Well, whatever, Serenity could read and she was logical...it wouldn't be hard to navigate through this school.

Oh, she couldn't have been more wrong. She felt like the idiot she had preached Kaiba to be. Serenity had just walked by rooms 103 through 107, no 104 to be found, of course the room she needed to find, but no problem, she could just go up and ask someone. That was exactly what she did.

She ran up to what she perceived to be a senior, he had long black hair and markings of on him, strange as usual. But she knew this face once she looked at him...it was Duke, but wasn't he twenty?

"Hey Serenity, sup?

"Where is room 104?"

He shrugged.

"Unless it has moved, it is a door inside room 103."

She gave a thankful wave, avoiding any flirtatious words that might come out of his mouth.

She ran back towards the number 103, inside the classroom, she swung around a corner and the bell rang for the class to begin, another perfectly timed entrance.

She sat down in the nearest seat and watched the teacher walk around the class.

"Good morning students, I am Mrs. Akin, I am your English teacher, also I just want to fill you in on the field trip coming up, so here you go."

She allowed a stack of papers be passed around the room.

"Read in detail later, I want to get you prepared because tomorrow we start a project!"

Groans sounded but Mrs. Akin would have NONE of that. She was louder than the class when she yelled, 

"SILENCE!!!!"

Behold, there was silence. Serenity watched her babble on about a project, with the enthusiasm no student had effort for. Serenity noticed Seto was in the room, as was Atem...no sign of Joey.

"All right groups of three, Miss Wheeler, Mr. Muto, and...hmmmm... Melody."

Serenity sighed...not bad, she knew at least one of them, she didn't care who anyone else was paired with. Serenity laid her head upon her desk, watching as Atem took a seat closer to her, she assumed they'd start talking about the project.

" Yugi can read people really well."

And so they were back to this...

"Hey, that project? When is it due?"

Atem shot her a stern-regal look, "Serenity..."

Serenity shot her hands up in defense, it was like having another brother she swore by it! She liked Atem as a person, but she didn't like how he though he could just walk in and solve a problem, she was doing fine, she had a plan. Atem just was nosing around right now, her look must have given it away because his face softened, yeah, Joey's friend.

"It is due in two weeks."

Serenity smiled weakly, "Sounds lovely, what is it over again?"

Atem gave her an amused, parental glare.

"Over a book we have to read with week."

Serenity nodded and silently thanked Atem, he somehow saw that she was dealing with it in her own way. She felt a lot better, yet hoped he wouldn't leak a concern to Joey. She peeked a glance at the taller boy with spiky hair and tilted her head curiously.

"What do you think I'm like Atem?"

He was taken aback by the sudden, deep, and random question. Serenity tapped her fingers lightly as he mulled over thoughts then replied, "I thought you were a sweet docile girl without a care in the world, one that liked pink and being taken advantage of...but maybe there is more than what I first saw."

Serenity nodded, his insight was like his brother's, impeccable. The two drifted in conversation, not paying much attention to the teacher any longer. Finally the bell rang, Serenity left the room with a refreshed feeling, she liked Atem...not in a boyfriend way she realized, but in the way of a friend or brother, maybe even a father at times.

Serenity scrambled over to room 106, from the looks of her schedule, all of her classes were on the first floor. It was much easier to have a seat, she noticed the unfamiliar faces around her, all except the already furiously typing Kaiba, and this time Marik. She glared at her, he had nearly fed her to the dogs, and all he did now was sit in the back casually.

"Salutations class, I am your pre-calculus teacher... I'd like to start off with getting to know all your names."

So started an exercise where they go around the room, stalling time, hoping that if they say enough the bell will ring. Serenity was apart of the last row, Kaiba infront, and Marik three desks behind. It was finally their row's turn, Seto stood up, his eyes and hands never leaving the keyboard.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, leave me alone or I will have you or your parents fired, understood?"

He sat down with the careless ease of no conscience to the effects of the families he could ruin if any person accidently disturbed the Kaiba boy. It was Serenity's turn, eyes all on her, her fingers folded into fists as she heard meaningless whispers.

"My name is Serenity Wheeler, I'm new."

It was short, sweet, and too the point, two boys behind her went, then Marik.

"I'm Marik, I am interested in many things."

He sat down too, weren't they the talkative row?

It was five minutes later that the bell had the decency to ring, Serenity couldn't be freed fast enough! She rushed from the room, she hadn't been assigned a locker today so she heaved her stuff around, it was slowly feeling heavier, but her next stop was gym, she actually liked the thought of gym, working out always made her feel better.

Serenity quickly ran down the hallway to the farthest right end, there was the gym. As always the teacher started with a greeting.

"Hello, I'm coach, I want to get straight to business. On either side there a doors leading to stairs, one side is girls, the other is guys. I expect next week that everyone will wear their gym uniforms...no excuses. Now do what ever you want."

Serenity looked around, feeling uncomfortable, they had these short uniforms yet it was a coed, in class full of boys and girls from freshmen to senior year...Serenity didn't like it one bit.

She noticed many of the people around her...Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Atem, Téa, Melody, Ryou, and Marik. Serenity looked at the white blonde and the sandy haired boy, they seemed to be on friendly terms. Serenity noticed Marik take Ryou's hand for a moment, yes, very friendly terms. They scooted away from each other, Marik noticing Serenity's titled head, she just shrugged, she didn't mind really.

Serenity naturally went over and sat down next to Joey.

"Don't ya worry, I'll protect ya in dis class."

He winked good heartedly, Serenity smiled, but she knew she'd try to protect her self, to prove to Joey that she could manage. Atem just raised his eyebrows but said nothing...then Tristan and Duke took their turn to speak.

"So, you know what the girl uniform looks like?"

Serenity shook her head and said no.

Both look slightly disappointed but Serenity couldn't care less.

Instead Serenity walked up the Marik and Ryou, Marik glaring a little and Ryou avoiding her eyes with a cute blush.

"So is this the reason you couldn't show me around Marik?"

Marik shrugged, his earrings moving with the simple gesture, Ryou looked at him, more offended at not helping Serenity than Serenity was.

"I have priorities."

Serenity shook her head and grinned, she wouldn't hold their little secret against them, Serenity thought it was the oddest personality pairing in the world! Something she'd only find in a cheesy, sap story, and only if an insane misguided and dysfunctional drunk wrote it. But she wasn't one to comment about relationships since she had no one, so she just hung out with the boys, watching Joey and his group watch and throw back and forth whispers.

Serenity could tell the Joey wasn't a fan of Marik, but she thought the slightly rebellious teen was fine, what harm could he possible do? Serenity smiled at a joke Marik said, still watching her brother.

It was even more apparent that Tristan and Duke were frustrated by where she was at, well, Serenity had the right to choose her friends. Ryou was simple adorable and lovable and Marik, he was okay and tolerable.

The bell rang, next off was her Government class, which went by in a breeze, Serenity couldn't remember a thing between the teacher's ramblings and the class's giggling whispers. She realized she'd have to be more attentive and diligent in that class.

Next off would be lunch for Serenity, a time to relax from her already eventful day.

She walked into the cafeteria, her stomach grumbling for something, her face looking for a place to sit. Didn't know where she would sit so she just took her stuff up to the line with her as she prepared to get her food. It was a very long line from the looks of it, people grouped together and allowing others to ditch them... Serenity sighed because lunch was already more than halfway over by the time she was able to attain the food.

Serenity didn't see much of a selection, just pizzas of hamburgers today, with a side of fries or breadstick, and then her choice of milk. Serenity sighed, choosing a hamburger with fries and a chocolate milk, yummy. She got a free lunch though, her mom couldn't afford to give her daughter lunch money and Serenity guessed the school knew that.

As Serenity walked away from the food line Duke and Tristan came up to her.

"Hey Serenity, I know you want to sit with us jocks and seniors, you get popular that way."

"No way, Serenity wants to sit with her brother and me, because we are awesome and seniors."

They began to tug at her book bag, Serenity tried to get then to stop but it was too late, at first it was just an unnoticeable soft ripping, but then it got louder, and then all of her books fell out the bottom, hitting her legs on the way down. Both rushed into sudden apologies, offering to pick then up. Serenity closed her eyes, released a frustrated sigh and looked at the two with annoyance and little patience.

"I'll take care of it."

Both retreated to their friends in a hurry, never had they seen the sweet Serenity act so weird and even annoyed. And of course, the bell rang. Serenity looked at the mess piled before her, she knew it would take some time to pick it all up, making her late for her next class, so she made an alternative decision.

Serenity would go to class, after the teacher did their welcoming speech, Serenity would come back here, pick it all up, then go back to class. Yes, she supposed she could to that. So with that resolve, Serenity went towards her next class, AP Chemistry. She naturally took a seat in the back, not wanting to bothered by any one of the teacher, people had just touch a nerve called annoyance.

"Greetings class my name is......"

Serenity put her head down and closed her eyes, so here went the first day of school speech again, first time with this special teacher speech, and the soon to be introductory speech.

"Oh, you must be Bakura, don't be late again, it is unacceptable."

Serenity didn't watch Bakura give the teacher a goofy tongue sticking out face, her head was to relaxed to move.

"I thought you'd miss me, but you don't have to look so down."

Serenity's back straightened, she knew that entrancing voice... She looked up in surprise, Bakura was his name... Ryou's slightly older brother. Now she knew why she s thought him slightly familiar. She had only just met him this morning. Serenity watched as he pulled two book bags out, one was hers, it had duct tape over it's rips and all her belongings inside. She smiled brightly at his smirking face.

"Well, I know you want to kiss me but we'll have to wait for a more private space."

Serenity furrowed her brow, kiss him? Private place...? Her cheeks became a tinted pink and she nudged Bakura, the boy next to her.

"How about you kiss my ass as your reward!"

"Oh, don't tempt me."

Serenity glared at his arrogant expression, he was just playing games, a cruel game...trying to get a girl to like you game.

"There's nothing tempting about it because you simply aren't allowed to do it."

Again, she hadn't thought over her answer, a challenge was set, and by the looks in Bakura's eyes, he liked the challenge.

"Well, I'll just have to steal a kiss."

Serenity did a double take, he was inches from her face, more teasing than anything, Serenity somehow knew he'd try to act fast if he was going to try to kiss her, so it was a blessing when the teacher came around and stood infront of them.

"So you two will we partners since you sat together, Marik will be joining you also."

Somehow, Serenity didn't find this to be a good idea, especially as Marik walked over, he and Bakura laughed, lightning crashed from the window, it seemed a storm had been coming and decided to arrive at this particular moment, Serenity looked to the teacher, knowing the teacher felt the bad decision already made.

"Your brother is fun, Bakura, not nearly as rude as you,"

Oh no, was there some weird romance triangle between the three? Serenity shrugged, it got Bakura off her back.

" I know, but there needs to be a black sheep in the family, how can you not want to protect Ryou from that?"

Both nodded in agreement and then formed huge grins, turning to Serenity.

"Is she anything like Ryou?

Bakura shook his head and smiled at Serenity, she felt that he was hiding something.

"Oh no, much more fun for me, not your type Marik, much too rude."

So there wasn't a triangle? Marik just laughed and patted Serenity on the shoulder as thunder sounded outside the window. Without another word Bakura and Marik when into some frenzy, getting out test tubes, Bunsen Burners, and chemicals. The teacher was yelling for them to stop, but they weren't the type to drop things because authority got in the way.

"All right so, I found the dead frog, put in that bottle, I want to use potassium and fire on him."

Marik quickly shoved the frog in the bottle, Bakura, somehow found time to put gloves on, hooked a metal paper clip the potassium, he then added more paper clips so he could be a far enough distance away. Serenity wondered why the teacher wasn't stopping them!? She looked to the teacher, passed out on the floor...how?

Serenity watched Bakura get out a taser and gasped, he grinned at her and yelled for Marik to get the lights. Marik did as told, Bakura dropped the metal paper clip trail and hit it with the taser, Bakura then hit the deck, pulling Serenity down, as the flames engulfed the frog and turned to a flame dance.

It was the most morbid, immoral, and inhumane thing she ever saw, and yet she was intrigued. The frog had already been dead...how long had they planned this? Marik turned the lights back on, the class looking in wonder at Bakura and Marik.

Bakura bowed carelessly to the crowd and grinned, he then said in an authoritative voice,"Thank you class, this was your first AP Chemistry demonstration...class dismissed early."

He had control over the classroom that easily, he used Marik as his right hand and had the room in his hands. The classroom was more confused than worried, careless too, because they just left. Marik began clean up and Bakura got out some ammonia and cracked it in the face of their teacher. Serenity stood there in the midst of confusion as she heard the ammonia.

It didn't take long for the teacher to wake up, Serenity could see her fingers smooth her forehead in confusion. She looked to the three students left in the classroom, her fingers pointed at all three and said the words that Serenity never thought wold be directed toward her, "Detention!"

Her heart raced, she looked to both boys, a plan formulating silently before her, she didn't understand it. But Bakura was the one to speak, his face full of concern, concern Serenity's ass.

"But teacher, you fainted in the classroom, I've had ammonia used on me before so I thought it would work on you...the class left in panic, thinking some odd gas caused this. We were worried, why do we deserve a detention?"

Bakura's pained voice reached the ears of the teacher who's glance softened, she slightly laughed and shook her head.

"It was the strangest thing, I swore you were messing with chemicals..."

Marik stepped in, a confused expression on his face, yeah right.

"I'm sorry, but I can't use chemicals very well, truly, do our hands look contaminated by anything?"

Serenity almost forgot that they had cleaned up, such intelligent dolts. Serenity sighed, catching the teachers attention, one look at Serenity and the teacher believed the story, they could all see it. Serenity felt a little insulted, did she honestly give off this aura of saintliness?!

"Fine, no detention, the class is obviously gone for the day so I expect to see you tomorrow."

Serenity's shoulders relaxed, she felt relieved, and liked getting out of a detention. She looked to both boys, she shouldn't have. She knew they were having a silent conversation about her, and she already knew what it was about, they wanted to use her.

She glared at them, she shoulder straight and head high, she walked out of the room, and it was Bakura that chased her.

"Can't say you hate it can you?"

Serenity said nothing, Bakura chuckled, knowing she wouldn't respond.

"You might have even liked getting away with it, are you awed by my cleverness."

More like weary of it, this boy was up to too many things and Serenity, tempted by them, knew they weren't the smart idea.

Bakura quickly walked, matching her pace then beating it. There was no one to bump into in the hallway so when he turned around on Serenity, her face met his chest. At first she didn't understand what she hit, until she noticed how warm it was, then it registered that Bakura wasn't going to let her escape so easily, and so here she was, face first in his chest.

"Come on, you have an innocent feel to you, like Ryou," Serenity rolled her eyes, but Bakura continued," but you have a back bone, you want to be a little on the bad side, you don't like people thinking you are just the saint."

Boy, this kid sure could read people. Serenity wasn't going to give it away so easily.

"My answer is no, use your brother, Marik might have some fun with that."

"Believe me," Bakura said with a combination of sounding grave and amused, "they already have too much fun."

So here Serenity was, being asked to be a toy in their mischievous adventures, Serenity was no ones pawn!

"I refuse," Serenity looked around for a way out, found the girl's bathroom,"now if you'll excuse me..." She tightened the grip on her taped book bag and opened the bathroom door, she didn't expect Bakura to follow.

"Yes, well, I didn't say leave so you're not excused."

Serenity saw his arrogant face smile and she tossed her head back and ignored him, she already had an idea, she went to a stall with a window and closed it, giving her space between the boy.

"Okay, I'm not excused, and I don't know you really, tell me about yourself, go on sit down." Bakura sat on the bathroom floor, Serenity winced, poor guy didn't know what was coming.

"Well, I'm the older twin to Ryou Yami, I'm a Senior, I like to bend rules obviously..." Bakura paused wanting some confirmation Serenity was listening, she was in the process of getting her bag out the window she just opened, it quietly fell outside.

"Yes, Bakura, continue."

"All right, I guess you know that writing is an interest, I like whims and plans, I am a paradox so don't try to understand...Serenity?"

She was already half way out the window, as her name was said she dropped to the ground, not a bad fall. She picked herself and her stuff up, dusting herself off. On the other side she heard Bakura calling her name and opening the bathroom stall, she had a running head start, but where to go?

Serenity ran back into the school, knowing the bell would ring and she still had two classes to go. With a sigh she walked with stealth, hoping not to come across Bakura or Marik. Marik would tell Bakura and well, Bakura didn't seem to be the type that liked being ditched and dismissed.

The bell rang and Serenity headed to room 108, the Home Ec. Room. She entered the room, first there, then Kaiba, next Ryou, followed by Marik, then a few unfamiliar faces and finally, of course, Bakura, a peeved one at least. He sat down next to Serenity, who meekly smiled.

"Awe, you look like you ran some where, need a breather?"

Serenity saw his deathly glare and laughed, challenging him to respond rather than be silent.

"You deceptive cow, I would have never expected..."

Serenity interrupted happily and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now where is your charm?"

He grinned, Serenity didn't like the looks of it, she scooted away, but her came closer, and closer. His fingers gently brushing against her cheek, his warm breath was steady on her ear.

" It's still here, ready to steal your heart."

Serenity gave him a look of disbelief about to respond when, to everyone's surprise, Kaiba stepped in.

"Leave the girl alone idiot, if she doesn't want you then you can't have her. "

Kaiba then typed a few lines furiously before beckoning Serenity to sit in the empty seat next to him, she complied happily. Again Kaiba had surprised her, and he seemed to understand because he gave an explanation.

"I saw your resumé for Kaiba Corp., I don't want a prospective employee to be mistaken as apart of that low life gang."

Serenity looked back at Bakura, there seemed to be something deeper than anger and annoyance in his eyes, Kaiba had just made an enemy.

"Don't look at him, he is no threat to me right now."

Serenity begged to differ, she had a feeling that Bakura was a threat to whomever he felt like threatening. Serenity's shoulders straightened as the teacher shut the door and smiled to them all. She was an older individual with a happy, cheeky face, Serenity liked her.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bonnie. I baked cookies so class keep to yourselves."

The first teacher to not give some standards today, just a short and cute speech. She would have loved that, if she hadn't of pissed of a Bakura not too long ago.

At first they made no attempt to talk to her, but sweet Ryou was sent over to her, his feet shuffling, his face down with shyness.

"Ahh, Serenity, I'd like to have a word with you outside."

Serenity nodded, it wasn't his brother, only sweet Ryou. She was dragged out the door, and only then did she realize that a window was open and Bakura was gone.

Oh no.

Ryou mouthed the word sorry as she felt a hand from the hallway grab her and pull her out, no one else saw that hand.

"Got you. Two can play at your game."

Damn, his grip was tight, too tight to escape.

Serenity's stomach turned as he pushed her back against the lockers and pinned her with his arms, a grin on his face.

"Strange, women usually feel privileged to be in this position and yet I find that my arms are the only thing keeping you from escaping...again."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "What is it that actually want from me?"

Bakura shrugged and allowed his body to get closer.

"Oh nothing special, your complete submission to my will, your loyalty to me, a few other things maybe, and I just might reward you."

Serenity sighed, how many times had this guy tried using his body on her today, she knew he was just testing the water, trying to make her bite, but she didn't want him!

"If I refuse?"

Bakura grinned, "Well, that could be my favorite part."

Serenity twisted her way from his grasp, he smiled lightly, damn him, he had just been playing a game of cat and mouse the entire time...none of it was meant, only to make Serenity react, he was trying to figure out Serenity, her motives, weaknesses, her mind...why?

"I don't understand your mind games!"

He seemed surprised for a moment, was because he was serious, or because she caught on? Either way his face was shielded from her knowing and she knew he wouldn't tell, he was an enigma.

They stood there looking at each other, one assessing the other. Serenity looked at him, sure he was attractive, but he tried to use that too often, he was really a mean cruel person, one without mercy any where...

Bakura assessed the girl as well, feisty, intelligent, mesmerizing, surprising with a back bone, and low in confidence...a worthy opponent, but the low confidence would be her blessing and her burden, allowing her to be prepared yet always over compensating. He could use this...

"You are very appealing."

Indeed, she was very taken aback, Bakura chuckled and began to circle around her.

"I'd say, that you aren't used to having a back bone though, your eyes give you away so easily." He watched her shield those hazel-green eyes, his circle drew in closer around her.

"But are quite intelligent, you seem to calculate escapes and responses, also you are a little manipulative."

She looked quite surprised not, her eyes shot to his face, he was surprised by her reaction, he thought he hadn't missed a thing.

"How am I a manipulator!?"

He stopped circling for a moment, their eyes met, Serenity was honest, so she didn't know the power she was capable of then? All the better for him. So he shrugged and grinned, " I threw it in to see if you were still paying attention."

Serenity glared as he circled, he seemed to be judging her just on one day, they had barely spent time together her...what did he know? Serenity didn't find herself at all appealing, or having any backbone, not he tacked on quite intelligent?"

Serenity called it a load of crap, but it didn't stop her heart from pounding so fast. Maybe because those were things she had once tried to be, or was right now trying to be.

The bell rang, kids started entering the hall, leaving Serenity for an escape, in one month a period would be added to all their schedules, everyone was trying to get more credits for college with that extra period. But for now Seniors could leave early. And Serenity was out of that school faster than a bullet.

Serenity began he walk home, leaving clothes as Kisara's penthouse, Serenity knew she would have to go home of Myra would be very upset and the beatings would be worse.

Well, that was an interesting start to her first day at school.


	6. Diary Entry 3

Disclaimer: I hope one day to be rich enough to buy the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but as of now (until my plans for world domination are achieved...) **I can not and do not **own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or plot lines.

_Dear Diary,_

_I let things go to far at school today, Myra (my mom) is still sleeping, she can't get employed anywhere, I don't know how to tell her that I might just have two jobs..._

_Anyway, back to my list of things...._

_I am far too dependent on my brother, he deserves a sister who can help him._

_I definitely wasn't today. I believe I can actually help him out on little things like homework so..._

_Complete_

_I am too much an introvert to ever say what I think and feel, which allows me to feel ignored and neglected._

_Well I haven't passed with flying colors but I seem to have made friends and enemies, this is the most I've ever been out of my shell._

_In Progress_

_I can't defend my self very well, verbally or physically._

_Verbally I am fine, physically I need work._

_Not there yet._

_I am not being true to myself, I try to fit in._

_I didn't try to hard to today, only little things like my clothing choice so...I'd say I'm proud._

_Demolished_

_I allow others to walk all over me._

_Not any more, go die Bakura!_

_Passed with flying colors_

_I hate that I automatically try to please people._

_Only if it is Joey...or mom._

_I want to find my talent._

_I have no talent yet..._

_Fail_

_I need to confident in myself_

_Just Fail_

_I want to feel close to others_

_Kaiba has joined the Atem and Kisara group._

_Passed_

_I want to accomplish this list to finally have the will to stand up against my mother._

_Not Even Close Enough to Comment_

_Have I mentioned how crazy school was? You just don't know..._

_Please, motivate me._

_**Serenity Wheeler**_


End file.
